vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
AeroVeedramon
|-|Chibomon= A small, blue-colored, Dragon Digimon child. Although it is small and powerless, it has the potential to evolve to every Dragon Digimon. For that reason, it is a Digimon that is considered exceedingly valuable by tamers and researchers of Dragon Digimon. It is cherished due to its personality of friendliness and overflowing curiosity, characteristic of Baby Digimon. Just like other Baby Digimon, it spits acidic bubbles to attack, but as usual, their power is nonexistent. |-|DemiVeemon= A Baby Dragon Digimon that evolved from Chicomon. Unusually for a Baby Digimon, it possesses a body, hands, and feet, and so is able to grip objects with both of its small hands, and move while hopping about with both feet. As it is very voracious, it especially likes sweet foods. Also, as it is very fond of sleeping, if you take your eyes off of it, it will instantly fall asleep. |-|Veemon= A new species of Digimon that was discovered recently. As a survivor of a species that flourished in the Genesis of the Digital World, it is able to perform "Armor evolution", a "pseudo-evolution" using the Digimentals. Among others, V-mon is an excellent Combat Species, as it possesses hidden power, and demonstrates tremendous abilities by Armor evolving. Although it has a mischievous, prank-loving personality, it has another side with a strong sense of justice. |-|ExVeemon= An Adult-level Mythical Dragon Digimon that attained V-mon's natural power and evolved. XV-mon is a purebreed of V-dramon, and it is said that the variant species is V-dramon. The attacks it unleashes using its developed arm and leg strength are tremendous, and are powerful enough to destroy a mountain of rock without leaving a trace. It is feared because it possesses such destructive power, but in reality, it has a strong sense of justice, and will not use that power recklessly. |-|BlackExVeemon= This virus-attribute mythical dragon manipulates azure lightning to pierce evil! |-|Veedramon= A mythical Mythical Dragon Digimon that, even with the vastness of the Digital World, is said to only exist on the Folder Continent. Its existence is extremely precious, and even on the Folder Continent, it is rarely encountered. Also, it is said that only one Digimon Tamer was able to tame V-dramon. With the exception of it becoming known as V-dramon due to the "V"-shaped pattern on its chest, its way of life is a mystery, but for some reason, it is always mistaken for a dog. It is the owner of offensive power that is uncommon even among Adults, but if it is put into a predicament, it exhibits power that surpasses even that of Perfects. |-|RedVeedramon= A variation of V-dramon whose body has been turned a deep red. It is said that V-dramon evolves into this form when it reaches the peak of its anger. |-|AeroVeedramon= V-dramon evolved further, and as Aero V-dramon, it became able to move through the sky. Among the rare species of V-dramon, it is said that only veteran warriors that have come through numerous battles are able to evolve, so its existence is already becoming a legend. Not only did its evolution grant it wings, but it also evolved several parts of its body for better grappling, acquiring stronger offensive and defensive power. If you include its attacks from the sky, there are probably no longer any opponents who can rival Aero V-dramon. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | High 8-C | 6-C | 6-C | 6-C | 6-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A Name: Chicomon/Chibomon | Chibimon/DemiVeemon | V-mon/Veemon| XV-mon/ExVeemon | XV-mon (Black)/BlackExVeemon | V-dramon/Veedramon | RedV-dramon/RedVeedramon | AeroV-dramon/AeroVeedramon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: In Training-level, Baby Dragon-type, No Attribute Digimon | Rookie-level, Small Dragon-type, Free-attribute Digimon | Champion-level, Mythical Dragon-type, Free-attribute Digimon | Champion-level, Mythical Dragon-type, Virus-attribute Digimon | Champion-level, Mythical Dragon-type, Vaccine-attribute Digimon | Champion-level, Mythical Dragon-type, Virus/Vaccine-attribute Digimon | Ultimate-level, Holy Dragon-type, Vaccine-attribute Digimon Powers and Abilities: DemiVeemon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Air Manipulation, Attack Reflection and Water Manipulation |-|Veemon=All previous abilities amplified, Boxing, Energy Manipulation, and Earth Manipulation |-|ExVeemon=All previous abilities amplified, Light Manipulation and Fire Manipulation. |-|BlackExVeemon=All previous abilities amplified, Light Manipulation and Fire Manipulation. |-|Veedramon=All previous abilities amplified, Light Manipulation and Statistics Amplification |-|RedVeedramon=All previous abilities amplified |-|AeroVeedramon=All previous abilities amplified and Flight Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to other Baby Digimon such as Yokomon) | Large Building level+ (Should be comparable to other Rookie Digimon such as Guilmon) | Island level (Via scaling to other Folder Continent Champion Digimon, such as Meramon) | Island level (Via scaling to other Folder Continent Champion Digimon, such as Meramon) | Island level (Via scaling to other Folder Continent Champion Digimon, such as Meramon) | Island level (Via scaling to other Folder Continent Champion Digimon, such as Meramon) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Ultimate level Digimon should be comparable to MetalGreymon who could perform this feat. Ultimate level Digimon should be far superior to Wendigomon who could create an entire dimension with an Earth and Sun and should be comparable to DarkSuperStarmon who was born from a black hole and can unleash real black holes as well as an attack that uses exploded fragments of a supernova as basic attacks. Comparable to Digitamamon who has an entire dimension with planets and stars in its body) Speed: Unknown | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Elecmon) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to Rookie Digimon and should be comparable to Wisemon) with Relativistic reactions (Champion level Digimon should be able to move and react to Takumi Aiba) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to Rookie Digimon and should be comparable to Wisemon) with Relativistic reactions (Champion level Digimon should be able to move and react to Takumi Aiba) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to Rookie Digimon and should be comparable to Wisemon) with Relativistic reactions (Champion level Digimon should be able to move and react to Takumi Aiba) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to Rookie Digimon and should be comparable to Wisemon) with Relativistic reactions (Champion level Digimon should be able to move and react to Takumi Aiba) | Relativistic (Should be equal in speed to Takumi Aiba) with FTL Combat and Reaction speed (Should be comparable to Peckmon who could dodge Sunflowmon's Sunshine Beam from a close distance) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Large Building Class+ | Island Class | Island Class | Island Class | Island Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Wall level | Large Building level+ | Island level | Island level | Island level | Island level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, Several dozen meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: Longsword/Light Bringer (A sword made of Chrom Digizoid) Intelligence: Average. Veemon and his other forms are skilled fighters. Weaknesses: Data Digimon and Electric attacks (Veedramon and AeroVeedramon), V-Wing Blade can only be used while in flight. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Support Skill: Dragon's Wrath (Increases attack potency of itself and allies by 15%.) DemiVeemon= *'Hop Attack' (Pop Attack): Tackles its foes head-first. *'Charge:' Tackles the opponent. *'Sonic Counter:' Gives a countering effect to itself and allies with wind. *'Rainbow Spit:' Spit mysterious foam at the opponent. *'Frothy Spit:' Spit acid foam at the opponent. |-|Veemon= *'V-mon Head' (Vee Headbutt/Veemon Head/Vee Head Butt/Veemon Headbutt/Veemon Headbutt Attack): Attacks with an intense headbutt. *'Kuuchuu V-mon Head' (Aerial V-mon Head/Head Slam): Attacks with V-mon Head while in the air. *'Boom Boom Punch' (Gyral Punch/Vee Punch): Attacks by windmilling both fists around and around. *'Hopping Kick' (Aerial Knee Kick): Jumps up and kicks with both legs. *'Volley Kick:' Jumps and does an aerial kick attack. *'V-mon Punch' (Vee Punch): Punches the enemy. *'V-mon Head Drop' (Veemon Head Spear): Jumps up and uses V-Head to land like a meteor. *'Victory Rush' (Rapid Punch): A series of punches with boxing gloves. *'V-mon Knockout' (Wind Up Punch/Vee Knockout/Full Power Punch): Slides rapidly forward for a knockout punch. *'V-shot' (Vee Shot): Fires a small energy blast from its mouth. *'Longsword:' Attacks with a sword made of Chrome Digizoid. *'Jab:' A quick punch. *'Handstand Kick:' Puts its hands on the ground to kick with both feet at once. *'Roundhouse Kick:' A roundhouse kick. *'Repeated Stomping Attack:' Jumps atop the enemy and repeatedly stomps on their head. *'Repeated Kick:' Two midair kicks followed by a third, stronger kick on the ground. *'Heel Kick:' A kick that brings its heel down on the opponent's head. *'Light Tackle:' Attacks the opponent with a swift tackle. *'Middle Tackle:' Attacks the opponent with a powerful tackle. *'Gatling Punch:' Unleashes a hard fist punch to hit the opponent. *'Air Cutter:' Slashes the opponent with sharp blades of air. *'Heavy Strike I:' Hits the opponent with a tackle that never misses. *'Wind Claw I:' Slashes the opponent with claws with the power of the wind From Tsunomon *'Awa (Bubbles):' Spits out bubbles from its mouth. *'San no Awa (Acid Bubbles/Frothy Spit):' Shoots slightly acidic bubbles from its mouth. *'Charge:' Tackles the opponent. *'Heavy Tackle:' Attacks the opponent with a heavy tackle. *'Rainbow Spit:' Spits a mysterious foam at the opponent. *'Comet Hammer I:' Hits the foe with a blast of earth energy. |-|ExVeemon= *'X-Laser' (Vee Laser, Ex-Laser): Shoots an energy beam in the shape of an X from its chest or Fires an energy beam from its mouth. *'Strong Crunch' (Critical Crunch/Power Crunch): A powerful bite. *'Hearty Shatter' (Heart Breaker): Flies up and rams the enemy from the sky with its shoulder or Shoots a large fireball from its mouth. *'Combination:' A combo consisting of a punch, two kicks, and an elbow drop. *'Spinning Lariat:' Spins around, hitting the enemy with both arms. *'Dramon Claw:' Slashes the opponent with claws filled with the power of a dragon. *'Middle Tackle:' Attacks the opponent with a powerful tackle. *'Sharp Claw:' Slashes the opponent with long sharp claws. *'Winning Punch:' Unleashes quick fatal punches to hit the opponent. *'Heavy Strike II:' Hits the opponent with a tackle that never misses. *'Mach Rush I:' Blitzes the opponent with melee damage. Never misses *'Holy Light II:' Blasts the foe with a strong blast of holy light. |-|BlackExVeemon= *'X-Laser' (Vee Laser): Shoots an intense laser beam in the shape of an X from its chest towards the adversary. *'Hearty Shatter:' Shoots a ball of fire while jumping. |-|Veedramon= *'V-Breath Arrow' (V-Nova Blast/Vibeless Arrow): Shoots an arrow of blue-white heat in the shape of a 'V'. After use, receive 5% HP damage from recoil. *'Hammer Punch:' Powers up fist and punches enemy while jumping forward. *'Cutter Shoot' (Cutting Shoot): Slices the air, sending blades of air at its opponent. *'Magnum Punch:' Punches an enemy. *'V-Breath Arrow MAX:' Concentrates its energy into a giant V-Breath Arrow. *'Dramon Claw:' Slashes the opponent with claws filled with the power of a dragon. *'Winning Punch:' Unleashes quick fatal punches to hit the opponent. *'Gatling Punch:' Unleashes a hard fist punch to hit the opponent. *'Air Cutter:' Slashes the opponent with sharp blades of air. *'Wind Claw II:' Slashes the opponent with claws with the power of the wind *'Chain Plus:' Increase COMBO of itself or allies by 50%. *'Saint Knuckle II:' Punches the foe with a fist full of holy energy. |-|RedVeedramon= *'V-Breath Arrow' (V-Nova Blast): An attack which spits out a hot bright light shaped like the letter V from its mouth. |-|AeroVeedramon= Support Skill: Swiftness (Makes sure you always move first in battle. (Only affects the caster.)) *'V-Wing Blade:' Forms a V-shaped energy substance that seems to connect the horn on its snout to the edges of its wings, then soars towards the opponent. *'Magnum Crash (Magnum Clash/Magnum Crasher):' Punches foe with fist of glowing energy. *'Twister Saber:' Charges up blades on its wrists with energy and slashes at the foe. *'Twister Claw:' An attack identical to Twister Saber. *'Dragon Impulse:' Surrounds itself in an aura of energy shaped like a dragon, then fires it at its opponent; it surrounds the foe and explodes. Receive damage equal to 50% of HP from recoil. *'Wind Guardian:' Uses wings to call a flurry of winds that create a wind barrier. *'V-Breath Arrow (V-Nova Blast):' Shoots out a V-shaped heatbeam that burns an enemy into a crisp in a second. *'Double Dramon Claw:' Slashes the opponent with powerful dragon claws. *'Top Gun Bomb:' Unleashes a dense ball of air to hit the opponent. *'Crescent Cutter:' Slashes the opponent with multiple blades of air. *'Sonic Counter:' Gives a countering effect to itself and allies with wind. *'Chain Plus:' Increase COMBO of itself or allies by 50%. *'Speed Charge:' Increases speed of itself or allies by 10%. *'Wind Claw III:' Slashes the opponent with claws with the power of the wind *'Saint Knuckle III:' Punches the foe with a fist full of holy energy. Key: DemiVeemon | Veemon | ExVeemon | BlackExVeemon | Veedramon | RedVeedramon | AeroVeedramon Note: ExVeemon inherits skills from Agumon, Agumon (06), Agumon X, BlackAgumon, BlackGabumon, Gabumon, Gabumon X, Falcomon (06), Guilmon and Patamon, BlackExVeemon inherits skills from Flamemon and Mushroomon, Veedramon inherits skills from Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Guilmon, Guilmon X, Mushroomon, Patamon and Salamon, RedVeedramon inherits skills from Elecmon and AeroVeedramon inherits skills from Airdramon, Aquilamon and Birdramon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Dragons Category:Monsters Category:Air Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Water Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Earth Users Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Brawlers Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Law Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Existence Erasure Users